interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Meet
English Etymology 1 metan. Cognate with Old Armenian . Pronunciation * , , * * * * Homophones: meat, mete Verb # To come face to face with by accident; to encounter. #: Guess who I '''met' at the supermarket today?'' #: Fancy '''meeting' you here!'' # To come face to face with someone by arrangement. #: Let's '''meet' at the station at 9 o'clock.'' #: Shall we '''meet' at 8 p.m in our favorite chatroom?'' # To converge and finally touch or intersect. #: The two streets '''meet' at a crossroad half a mile away.'' # To satisfy; to comply with. #: This proposal '''meets' my requirements.'' Usage notes In sense 1, meet' is used with the preposition with in American English. Derived terms * meet-and-greet * meet-cute * make ends meet * meet one's doom * meet one's maker * meet up * meet with Translations * Afrikaans: ontmoet * American Sign Language: * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , * Ewe: tu * Filipino: magtagpô * Finnish: , * French: * German: , * Hungarian: * Indonesian: , * Italian: * Japanese: , , , * Korean: * Malay: bertemu, terjumpa * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Spanish: , con * Swahili: kukutana * Swedish: , * Telugu: కలుసుకొను (kalusukonu) * Thai: * Turkish: , , * Vietnamese: * Welsh: cwrdd / cwrdd â, cyfarfod / cyfarfod â * Afrikaans: ontmoet * Arabic: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: sejít se, setkat se * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: , * Ewe: kpe * French: avoir rendez-vous * German: * Italian: * Japanese: * Malay: berjumpa * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , , , * Spanish: * Swahili: kukutana * Swedish: , * Turkish: * Welsh: cwrdd (â), cyfarfod (â) * Afrikaans: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: setkat se * Danish: * Dutch: * Ewe: kpe * Finnish: * French: , * German: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: kukutana * Swedish: * Telugu: కలుసుకొను (kalusukonu) * Turkish: * Welsh: cwrdd (â) * Czech: * Danish: opfylde * Dutch: overeenstemmen met, beantwoorden aan, vervullen * German: , , * Italian: , , * Portuguese: * Romanian: a raspunde (la) * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Welsh: cwrdd (â) * : renkonti * : renkontrar Noun # A sports competition, especially for athletics or swimming. # A gathering of riders, their horses and hounds for the purpose of foxhunting. # A meeting of two trains in opposite directions on a single track, when one is put into a siding to let the other cross. (Antonym: a pass.) # A meeting. #: OK, let's arrange a '''meet' with Tyler and ask him.'' # the greatest lower bound, an operation between pairs of elements in a lattice, denoted by the symbol \and (mnemonic: half an M) Derived terms * cornfield meet (train collision) * dual meet * flying meet * meet cute * meet-up/meetup * swim meet * track meet Etymology 2 From , from the (cognate with Dutch , German etc.), itself from collective prefix + Pronunciation * , , * * Homophones: meat, mete Adjective # suitable; right; proper Etymology 3 Verb # To French kiss someone #: Would you '''meet' her?'' Noun # An act of French kissing someone References * http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?search=meet&searchmode=none Anagrams * * mete * teem Category:English irregular verbs Category:English reciprocal verbs Category:English words with multiple etymologies ---- Dutch Pronunciation * , Etymology 1 From Noun # The finish line in a competition Etymology 2 See . Verb # # ---- Latin Verb # zh-min-nan:meet de:meet et:meet el:meet es:meet eu:meet fa:meet fr:meet gl:meet ko:meet io:meet it:meet kn:meet kk:meet ku:meet lo:meet hu:meet ml:meet nl:meet ja:meet pl:meet ru:meet simple:meet fi:meet sv:meet ta:meet te:meet th:meet uk:meet vi:meet zh:meet